exinfernisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefarian's End
Nefarian's End Deathwing's son, Nefarian, gained infamy for his horrifying efforts to create chromatic dragons from the essences of Azeroth's various dragonflights. After his death in Blackwing Lair, he was reanimated and charged by Deathwing to continue his insidious endeavors. Famous Quotes trough the Raid While entering in Normal: Welcome to my personal sanctum heroes! I hope you find the accomodations to your liking. Within you will find many of my failed experiments and... ultimately... my greatest triumph! While entering in Heroic: Mortals that fancy themself HEROES have entered the Broken Hall, oh i do hope this "raid" will amuse me more than the last. Boss Intro Lord Victor Nefarius: I found this fascinating speciman in the lava underneath a Fissure this very room. Magmaw should provide an adequate challenge for your pathetic little band! Lord Victor Nefarius: Hmm, the Omnotron Defense System . Centuries ago, these constructs were considered the Dwarves greatest tactical achievements. With so many counters to each construct's attacks, I'll have to rectify these designs for them to provide me ANY entertainment! Lord Victor Nefarius: Ah, Chimaeron! Truly a living testament to my scientific prowess. I reworked and twisted his form countless times over the years and the final result is truly something to behold. Lord Victor Nefarius: Atramedes, are you going deaf as well as blind? Hurry up and kill them all! Lord Victor Nefarius: Maloriak, try not to lose to these mortals! Semi-competent help is SO hard to create. The Conversation between Maloriak and Nefarian regarding Artamedes Lord Victor Nefarius: Ah Maloriak how gracious of you to finally appear from that quarantine you call a laboratory. What have you got this time? Maloriak: My sincerest apologies for the disturbance, my liege. But I believe I have something you may be very interested in! Lord Victor Nefarius: By all means, enlighten me. Maloriak: Yes, yes! Maloriak: By extracting agents from the blood of various dragonflights I have created a salve that bestow the wearer sight beyond sight! Maloriak: Sense beyond this realm of mortality! Maloriak: Atramedes! Your master beckons. :The whelp, Atramedes moves forward. Maloriak: I present to you experiment number 25463-D! :Maloriak uses his salve on Atramedes, causing the whelp to glow orange before becoming disoriented. Lord Victor Nefarius: It appears as though your experiment has failed. That whelp has gone completely blind! Look at him. Lord Victor Nefarius: LOOK AT HIM! Maloriak: How could this be!? I will dispose of him immediately! Lord Victor Nefarius: No, not yet. Lord Victor Nefarius: This object of your chagrin may still prove... valuable... to me. Lord Victor Nefarius: Leave now, pathetic alchemist. I anxiously await your next failure. Maloriak: Yes, my lord Difficulty Nefarians end is maybe not the hardest fight in the raid. But it is without doubt the most complex one, it has loads of mechanics and awesome voiceacting. Making it a pure joy for soloers. Even one are above this level, it is for most people worth it just to experience the feeling and the soundtrack. The health of Nefarian and Onyxia combined, is about medium high. Not to much and not to low. Alltough the damage of one of the dragon's isnt to much. The damage they provide combined is fairly heavy, making the first phase. And the second one if you are going meele, really hard to make alot of dps on Nefarian. Wich may result in a long 3rd phase. Something wich may or may not make this one of the hardest fights in the tier if not dealed with properly, but this is avoidable by most classes. The Grand Finale Intro Ha ha ha ha ha! The heroes have made it to the glorious finale! I take it you are in good spirits? Prepared for the final battle? Then gaze now upon my ultimate creation! RISE, SISTER! Behold, the Broodmother... Onyxia... REBORN. Perhaps my finest work. My dearest sibling... do you hunger? THEN FEAST UPON OUR ENEMIES! Phase 1 See how the shadowflame animates the bones? They fight at my command! Phase 2 Curse you mortals! Such callous disregard for one's possessions must be met with extreme force. I hope you can swim... in molten lava! Phase 3 I have tried to be an accomodating host, but you simply will not die. Time to throw all pretense aside and just KILL YOU ALL! Shadowflame: Flesh turns to Ash! Tactics and Abilites Electrocute: Throughout the battle, Nefarian electrocutes the entire raid every time he loses 10% of his health. Electrocute generates a massive crackle of lightning that inflicts 72765 to 74235 Nature damage on all players. Phase 1: Rise Sister Children of Deathwing: Nefarian and Onyxia attack 100% faster when they are within 50 yards of each other. Onyxia Electrical Energy: Onyxia gains energy over time and more energy when Nefarian casts Electrocute. If Onyxia reaches full energy, she explodes in an Electrical Overload, killing all players. Lightning Discharge: Onyxia discharges electricity from the orbs along her sides, inflicting 23400 to 24600 Nature damage to targets within 60 yards. Shadowflame Breath: Onyxia's dragon breath inflicts 35000 Shadowflame damage to players within a 60 yard long 60 degree cone, and fully recharges the energy of any Animated Bone Warriors in the breath's area. Tail Lash: Onyxia sweeps her tail at any enemies in a 60 degree cone facing behind her, inflicting 17500 to 22500 Physical damage and stunning them for 2 sec. Electrocute Overload: If Onyxia reaches full energy, she releases a massive Electrical Overload and causes 855000 to 1045000 Nature damage to all players. Nefarian Hail of Bones: Before Nefarian lands at the beginning of Stage One, he summons some Animated Bone Warriors. Each summoning inflicts 23987 to 26512 Shadow damage to nearby players within 0 yards. Shadowflame Breath: Nefarian's dragon breath inflicts 35000 Shadowflame damage to players within a 60 yard long 60 degree cone, and fully recharges the energy of any Animated Bone Warriors in the breath's area. Tail Lash: Nefarian sweeps his tail at any enemies in a 60 degree cone facing behind him, inflicting 17500 to 22500 Physical damage and stunning them for 2 sec. Animated Bone Warriors: Early in stage one and before he lands, Nefarian summons Animated Bone Warriors. The skeletons possess an energy bar that depletes over time. They collapse if they run out of energy, but restore energy if struck by Shadowflame Breath or Shadowblaze. Empowering Strikes: The Animated Bone Warriors grow more powerful over time, increasing their damage dealt by 100% and their movement speed by 10%. This effect stacks. Heroic Only abilites Dominion: Nefarian periodically dominates the mind of random players, seizing control of their bodies for 20 sec. Dominated players walk towards a portal that appears. If a Dominated player reach the portal, it kills them.Dominion grants players access to three special abilities. Siphon Power: Dominated players absorb a little of the immense power Nefarian is using to control them to gain the Stolen Power effect. Stolen Power: Dominated players strike back against Nefarian with vengeance and anger, increasing their damage and healing by 3% for 15 sec. This effect stacks. Free your mind: Dominated players focus their will to break Nefarian's Dominion over them, which also increases their movement speed by 120% for 10 sec. Note: In phase 1 you start with one dragon Onyxia. Nefarian wont enter the combat before around 20-40 sec in it. When he does you do want to keep some dps on nefarian before entering phase 2. But you dont want to stay down to long. Becouse Onyxia and Nefarian just might hit to hard. Its better with an early phase 2 than a wipe Phase 2 Curse you, Mortals! (achieved as soon as Onyxia is dead) Magma: The room will be filled with molten magma wich deals brutal damage. And gives you a powerfull dot. This effect stacks Chromatic Prototype: A Chromatic Prototype appears on each platform. They stand in place and cast Blast Nova. Blast Nova: Chromatic Prototypes cast Blast Nova, which inflicts 34800 to 45200 Fire damage every 2 sec. to all enemies. Shadowflame Barrage: While flying, Nefarian breathes a Shadowflame Barrage at random players, inflicting 16200 to 19800 Shadowflame damage. Explosive Cinders: While flying, Nefarian occasionally targets random players with Explosive Cinders, coating them in explosive residue that inflicts 2000 Fire damage every 2 seconds.The residue detonates after 8 sec., inflicting 42750 to 47250 Fire damage to players within 10 yards. Note: In this phase it will be 3 platforms. Each and everyone of them will have one Chromatic Prototype wich spams blastnova. The damage you will recive will be brutal. But they are interuptable, and that just might save some damage wich will make a really hard 3rd phase. If you are a ranged, and got on the 3rd platform with both of the two other Chromatic Prototypes dead, you should focus some dps on the boss to make a shorter 3rd phase. Phase 3 You Simply Will not Die Shadowflame Breath: Nefarian's dragon breath inflicts 35000 Shadowflame damage to players within a 60 yard long 60 degree cone, and fully recharges the energy of any Animated Bone Warriors in the breath's area. Tail Lash: Nefarian sweeps his tail at any enemies in a 60 degree cone facing behind him, inflicting 17500 to 22500 Physical damage and stunning them for 2 sec. Shadowblaze Spark: Nefarian creates a shadowy blaze at a nearby location that spreads quickly, inflicting 35000 Shadowflame damage to all enemies within 4 yards and reanimating any Animated Bone Warriors. Animated Bone Warriors: Animated Bone Warriors can be reanimated in Stage Three. The skeletons possess an energy bar that depletes over time. They collapse if they run out of energy, but restore energy if struck by Shadowflame Breath or Shadowblaze. Empowering Strikes: The Animated Bone Warriors grow more powerful over time, increasing their damage dealt by 100% and their movement speed by 10%. This effect stacks. Shadowflame: Shadowflame grows around the room and will empower Animated Bone warriors if contacted. Note: You want this phase to end as fast as possible. Without pets you would want to tank him with or against the clock backwards on the outer sides to avoid as much shadowflame as possible. Alltough nefarians breath will also empower the bone warriors. As a warlock or hunter, you would like youre tanking pet to take care of him and move him at the corner with or against the clock while you tank the adds away from the shadowflame on the ground. The shadowflame will only continue to grow and the longer the fight goes the more intense it gets. Best to get rid of it as soon as possible. A bad 1st or second phase can easily make the thrid phase either much harder than needed. Or a inevitable wipe. Category:Blackwing Descent Category:End Boss